1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fans having sealing devices, and particular to a fan with a device that conveniently seals lubricant in a bearing sleeve of the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electric fan 90 comprises a bearing sleeve 92, a self-lubricating bearing 94 located in the bearing sleeve 92, and a locking ring 96 located in the bearing sleeve 92 at one end thereof to confine the bearing 94. A lubricant insulation ring 97 at an opposite end of the bearing sleeve 92 prevents lubricant from leaking. A rotatable central rod 98 is held in the bearing 94.
In operation of the fan 90, the central rod 98 rotates, and centrifugal forces act on the lubricant and cause the lubricant to leak. After assembly of the fan 90, there is no means to check whether the locking ring 96 is still at its correct location or not. The locking ring 96 is liable to become ruined without warning, whereupon the entire fan 90 must be discarded. Many devices have good sealing apparatuses. Typical examples of such devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 86217298 and 88204384. However, changing over the sealing apparatuses of such devices entails undue difficulty.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan having a sealing device that can be conveniently assembled and detached.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a fan of the present invention includes a housing, a vane assembly, and a sealing device. The housing includes a base portion, a bearing sleeve, a self-lubricating bearing received in the bearing sleeve, and a lubricant insulation ring received in the bearing sleeve. The vane assembly is rotatably attached in the housing, with a central rod of the vane assembly extending through the bearing and the lubricant insulation ring. The sealing device is attached to the base portion such that the bearing is sealed in the bearing sleeve between the lubricant insulation ring and the sealing device. A sealing ring of the sealing device is disposed in an annular groove defined in the base portion, and is pressed tightly between the sealing lid and the base portion.